Welcome to my ed Series 3: Ready Or Ed
by Sick Hacker1990
Summary: There Are Weird Happenings At Peach Creek, And The Ed's Are Finding Out What! (FORGET THE SCHOOL STUFF, SUMMER FOREVER!)CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Where the heck is Ed?

Ready or Ed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
By: Lord of the Potatos. (Aka: Bigbadbongo2001)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3962 Elfock drive  
Peach Creek. 7:59AM  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, By Now you Know Ed's routine. He Gets Up, wonders what he was going to do, finds out it was to take a shower,   
forgets again, and goes with Eddy and Double D To Scam the kids. But today he didn't do any of that. He just slept in the whole day.   
Or at least That's what Sarah said to Double D and Eddy the next day. Double D was concern about how Ed was feeling, and Eddy   
didn't even care, because his scams were working.  
  
Two days past, Eddy got tired of eating jawbreakers, and saved up to buy a jawbreaker factory. But Double D was still curious.   
Each day that passes by, the more Double D got curious, and the more money Eddy got. Finally Edd asked Eddy:  
  
"What has happened to Ed???" "He has to be sick." Eddy Answered. "That's impossible!" Double D responded.   
"The common cold lasts about 3 days, and he's not been heard of for 4 days!" "Maybe it's allergys." Eddy Suggested. "I heard you   
blab about allergy season today." "Allergy Season is in the Fall, Eddy!" Double D answered. Eddy then got angry. "I won't give a darn   
if I never see him again, HE AIN'T COMING BACK!!!" Eddy yelled angerly. "When Ed was out of the picture, my scams were working, not badly   
screwing up! I would rather become a wrestler and actually die while battling The Rock then make up another scam with Ed!!!!"  
Eddy then stomped away.  
  
Double D stopped thinking about it. But when one week passes by, Double D wanted to investasgate what happened to Ed. So when   
sarah wasn't around, Double D snuck into the stairway to Ed's bedroom. But before he could open the door, a Ed- like blood - curling  
scream came out from Ed's bedroom. Double D tried to open the door to help Ed, but he noticed that the door was locked. More screams   
came out and Double D then noticed lights were coming from the cracks of the door. Double D then Paniced, let go of the knob, ran out of   
the stairway,and then ran out of the house.  
  
"Eddy!!! EDDY!!!!!!" Double d screamed to Eddy at the lane. "There's something wrong with Ed! You see, I went to Ed's house, just to see  
what happened to him. But when I went near Ed's door, I heard a scream coming from Ed's bedroom. I tried to open the door, but it was  
locked, and then lights coming from of the cracks of the door, then I . . ." "Whoa - Whoa - Whoa! Slow down, Double D!" Eddy said confusingly  
"First of all, Ed might of brought a big screen TV, and this trick won't get Ed to scam with me!" "Just come with me!" Double D ordered.  
"Allright, Allright, I'll go with you." Eddy said back. "But if this has to do with a big screen TV, it's your head!"  
  
They went back to Ed's house, and the Stairway to Ed's room. But it was eerily quiet . . . . . . . a little too quiet . . . . . . . . Double D was right next  
to Ed's door. There were no screams . . . . . . . . . . and no lights though the cracks . . . . . . . . . . . Double D quietly turned the knob . . . . . . . . . 


	2. What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You

. . . . . . . . Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ed's Room Was Darker than normaly, but it was just like fog would be if fog was black. The Only Thing Double D and Eddy could see was the light from the stairway,  
each other, and a big shadow in the darkness. When Double D found the swich for the light, Eddy already knew where Ed was. Ed already passed out . . . . in a bottle,  
Next to a big matchine!!!!!!!!! Double D and Eddy were freaking out, trying to yell a huge scream, but the scream never came out. They couldn't think of how they were  
going to help Ed, they were very much thinking of how they're going to get out alive. So they did the only thing they could do . . . . SCREAM AND RUN FOR THEY'RE  
LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile . . . .   
  
  
  
Kevin was on the internet, looking for babe pictures, where all of a sudden, he got a Instant Message from someone he didn't know. It said:  
  
  
  
YOU WILL DIE AT 12:00 AM TONIGHT!!!!! BETTER BRING SOME FRIENDS  
TO HELP YOU LIVE, LIKE IT WOULD HELP!!!!  
  
FROM,  
THE LAST PERSON YOU WILL EVER SEE.  
  
  
Kevin just ignored it, but the same message kept coming back. In Instant messages, and Email Messages. When he couldn't take it anymore, messages were covered all over the screen.  
Kevin then freaked out, then ran out of this house.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Two Ed's ran to the lane, then catched their breath, then talked about the situation. "You See what I mean, Eddy!!!! Their is something wrong with Ed." Edd yapped. "That . . . was . . .  
the . . . Biggest T.V. I Ever Seen!!!! It Makes It almost look like it wasn't a T.V." Eddy wowed.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!! ALL OF THAT, AND YOU BELEIVE IT'S A T.V. SET?!?!  
"Yeah, just untill you screamed like that . . ."  
Then Kevin ran Into the scene. He looked exhausted, tired, and like he was going to pass out. Just then Nazz and Rolf came in."What's the matter, kevin?" Nazz asked.  
"Read . . . this . . ." Kevin Said in a very, very low tone. Nazz took the piece of paper, then zoned out. "GOOD GRAVY!!!" Eddy said, when he read the note. Then Double D skreeched. Then  
Rolf Looked at it. "Oh my . . ." Rolf Said in a nervous tone. "This is the work of . . . Jonify Scraden!!!!!" Lightning Flashes. "Jon-What What-den" Double D asked. "Jonify Scraden, the body  
taker, the one who was banned." Rolf Said in a scary way. "Some People Say . . . Oh, you don't want to know." "Yes, Yes, Tell us." Double D said like a school kid. "Oh . . . Okay!!!! Now the   
story goes. . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned to see who Jonify Scraden is, what happened to Ed, and what will happen to Kevin. Stay Tuned, I Know You Will. And Review If You Can. Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
To be countinued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Note: You Have to Review Me 3 to 5 reviews for me to continue. 


	3. Note

I know I haven't updated my story for a long time, but I promise the next update will be the longest, best part of your Fanfiction life (Or at least for the Ed Edd n' Eddy section). I came back to see this place jammed with new members overuning the old ones. I'll make sure every member nknows this story. Get ready, soon, this story will change for the better. And you won't be expecting it at all!! 


	4. Ed be coming round the mountain

Message:  
  
It has been a long time that I've updated this story (I mostly blame school and Futurama...... Actually, scratch that, just school). And I have something to ask myself. Why Even Try being a Horror/Suspence writer? My Hobby is Weirdness and Pointless crap, not distorted crazy "Do it in your pants" kind. For Now On, You will Experience A new Level of Weirdness. Get Ready (I hope your reading, NUTZY MEGAN ) for the return of ......  
  
WELCOME TO MY ED 3  
  
ED BE COMING ROUND' THE MOUNTAIN  
  
(Thunder Strikes. Screen Fades to a Country-Side.)  
  
Rolf: (Narrating) Well, it was in my old home, when I was a little Scnukmug........  
  
Eddy: (Backround) A What?  
  
Rolf: (Record Player Screeches) DON'T INTURUPT ROLF'S STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Eddy: Sorry, sorry.  
  
Rolf: Anywho, when I was a little Scnukmug, there was a woman named Jonify Scraden. Well, his Jonify was a respecting, well - mannored woman. But that's when Rolf's cousin, Kerf, saw her (Scary music) READING A MODEL BOOK COVER!!!!  
  
Kevin: Magazine, Rolf. MAGAZINE!  
  
Rolf: Yes, that is what Rolf said.  
  
Kevin: Whatever, dude.  
  
Rolf: Well, Rolf's Family and Townsfolk BURNED HER TO THE STAKE!  
  
Eddy: Seems like a big deal over a magazine.  
  
Rolf: But (Pauses) Do I need to take my (Pulls out a swordfish) Sushi bar and shove it up your........  
  
Eddy: Okay Okay. God.  
  
Rolf: But one year later, Rolf's Moma found Rolf's cousin (Scary Music) Eating Chicken Wings!!!!!!!  
  
Rolf: Well, Rolf's Town believed that why Rolf's cousin did that was the ghost of Jonify made him. And this Jonify must of followed Rolf back to your place of home. So kevin, watch your behind, because Jonify might turn you into a pig for your sake!!! (Thunder Strikes, a woman screams)  
  
Eddy: (Rolf Walks away) Well, I guess your scared, aren't you, kevin?  
  
Kevin: (Looks over; confused) What? (Realises) Ooh yeah. (Panics; Runs around) Ahhh, I'm gonna die, (Falls and starts spinning around Three Stooges style) I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Edd: Don't worry Kevin, the man who says that he's going to..................... (Turns to Eddy) What is that man going to do, Eddy?  
  
Eddy: Kill Him......  
  
Edd: Ooh, I remember. (Grabs on to Kevin) YES KEVIN, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kevin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Runs around even faster in a circle)  
  
5 hours later..................................................  
  
(It is night, and Kevin is still running. In fact, he's actually a foot into the pavement. Edd and Eddy are next to him, sleeping)  
  
Kevin: (Stops)................................................................AHHHHHHH, IT'S NIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grabs Edd) DOUBLE DORK, YOU GOTTA HELP ME, I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO LIVE AFTER TONIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Edd: (Starts to wake) What kevi........(An arrow comes out and is stouck right through Edd's hat) GOOD LORD!!! (Stand up and gets the arrow out of his hat and examines it) Does anyone know someone could stab one's own body?  
  
Eddy: (Half-asleep) What are you talking about, guys? (An arrow comes out and get's tangled in Eddy's three hairs) What the.............  
  
(Starts to untangle and spins off in the direction it came from; a man yelps in pain)  
  
Kevin: It came from over there. (Runs off)  
  
(Meanwhile, in my computer room)  
  
Lord: Dude, this chapter id going to be the greatest of the great. I've been working a year to do this.  
  
(Some guy in a Wrestling mask comes in)  
  
????: Come on, the Cheat. When we steal this sucker's stuff, we'll be living ON THE MOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Some yellow colored thing with Black spots comes up.  
  
????: Meh?  
  
???: Yes, I know he's here, idiot......  
  
Lord: Ummmmmm........ Why are you two doing in my room?  
  
?????: (Turns to me) ............... Ahh, yes! I am Mr. Plastic surgery, and I would want to give you a free oppointment.  
  
Lord: But I don't need.......  
  
????: Do not worry, sir, the only thing you need to do is walk out of the room for.......(Looks at his Boxing Gloved hand) say one hour.  
  
Lord: No really, I don't...................  
  
(Some No hand figure with a spinny top hat and a red shirt with a star on it appears over to the left of me)  
  
????: Hey guys, what'cha doin?  
  
????: Ooh Crap, how'd you find me, Homestar?  
  
Homestar: Well, I saw your diamond laying nere the stick, Strong Bad, so I might as well give it back to you.  
  
Strong Bad: Well, I doing a really important thing now, so if you'd be so kind as to LEAVE?  
  
Homestar: No way, man. I walked 50 miles from my home, and I ain't going back till I gave it back.  
  
Strong Bad: Yeah, that story would be belivable, if your house wasn't across the street from here!  
  
Homestar: But that's what I call 50 miles, stupid!  
  
Strong Bad: Look, could you just leave?  
  
(Homer simpson comes in)  
  
Homer: Shut up that racket. I can bearly hear the game.  
  
Bart: You heard the man. SHUT UP!  
  
Lord: Would...........  
  
(Some guy wearing a mexican hat comes in)  
  
Guy: LUAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lord: But......  
  
Homer: Look just shut up.  
  
Strong Bad: No, fatso. YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Homer: You!  
  
Strong Bad: You!  
  
Homer: You!  
  
Strong Bad: YOU!  
  
Bart: Why don't you both shut up?!!  
  
Lord: QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: Huh................  
  
Lord: (Holds up an article) Here's an article about the TV ratings and how they are effecting the world and will drive it into the ground!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone runs out except Homestar, Strong Bad, and the Cheat)  
  
Lord: Why aren't you running?  
  
Strong Bad: Simple. We're a Web'a Toon!  
  
Homestar: Yeah, man. We're fully on the Internet!  
  
The Cheat: Meh!  
  
Strong Bad: Tell it to him, The cheat!  
  
Lord: Okay, just leave before I get out the bat.  
  
Strong Bad: (Nervosly) Okay, I'll be leaving now. (They all run out)  
  
Lord: Now to get this to effect the story.  
  
(Back to the cul-di-sak, where kevin, Eddy, and Edd are standing near a man laying on the ground)  
  
Kevin: Wow, that was the best chase scene ever.  
  
Edd: Indead! I think that kind of chase will never happen again  
  
Eddy: You said it, Double D! Now let's see this dude that tried to kill us.  
  
(Somehow, the guy is actually Rolf. He is laying face down in the pavement, the arrow is inside his head)  
  
Kevin: Oh no, we killed Rolf!  
  
Rolf: (Next to them) Hello, friends of Rolf.  
  
Edd: Huh?  
  
TO BE COUNTINUED................................  
  
I KNOW THAT WASN'T A BIG CHAPTER, BUT WHAT COULD YOU EXPECT, I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR LIKE 11 MONTHS. EXPECT A BIGGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
